


But I Gotta Know How It Feels

by defcontwo



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd and bright red Wonder Woman panties. That's it, that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Gotta Know How It Feels

Gotham is oppressive and grey, the weight of its misery bearing down upon her. She’s never understood how people could live here — it’s not a place where life, where happiness, thrives. Privately, she thinks this city broke Dick a little, breaks him a little more every year, giving him edges that he wouldn’t have had otherwise.

But Donna pushes her erstwhile best friend out of her thoughts — he’s not the Wayne boy that she’s here to see.

She lands on the fire escape outside Jason’s loft and pries open the window, letting herself in. It’s been weeks since they’ve seen each other, with Justice League missions and gang wars pushing in on their time.

Jason is standing at the kitchen sink, doing dishes and doing his best impression of the Boss, singing Born to Run at the top of his voice, and Donna doesn’t even try to fight back the smile that steals across her face.

But then he moves and the table is no longer blocking her view and — wow. Because Jason is wearing a worn, old white t-shirt that’s seen better days with a giant gaping hole in the shoulder and below it, bright red panties.

Bright red Wonder Woman logo panties.

"So I guess you missed me."

Jason turns around, slowly and she doesn’t have to guess at it, he knew she was there all along, and was just biding his time to let her take in the view. And boy, what a view it is.

He gives her a cheeky grin as he crosses his arms across his chest, causing his shirt to ride up and giving her a glimpse of the dark hairs trailing down into the panties.

"Come on, Troy, you know I always miss you when you’re not around. But my eyes are up here, sweetheart," Jason says, waving a hand in front of his face.

Donna laughs. This ridiculous boy. She steps up to him and reaches out a hand, fingers trailing the bright red waistband, feeling the way Jason’s skin trembles beneath her fingertips, hearing the way he sucks in a gasp. Her hair has fallen forward, obscuring her view but she doesn’t have to see his face to picture the awed look, the astonishment that he still somehow has every single time.

"It was either this or Flash panties, and I mean, that felt like cheating," Jason says, trailing off a bit, and she knows that if they weren’t standing so close, he’d be shifting self-consciously, fingers tapping at the counter.

Donna shakes her head, pulling at the hem of his t-shirt and pushing it up and off before leaning in for a kiss. “Hey, I missed you too, Jay.”


End file.
